Innocence Is A Mask
by NessaMei
Summary: Prim isn't as innocent as everyone thinks. The daring girl has a secret that makes her as daring as Katniss! Read for more details.
1. Prologue

Katniss had always thought that Primrose was an innocent little girl, but Prim knew better. Katniss might've had the Hob, but Prim had the Skoll. There was one tiny difference, though: the Skoll didn't offer illegal food, it offered illegal homework services in school and Primrose was the head of it. Even though the secret of the Skoll died with Primrose Everdeen, the story shall live on forever. I shall begin telling it to you.


	2. Meeting of Suspense

Prim had a headache. She was eleven years old, and she just inherited the position of Head Scholar in the Skoll. The last one had just died in the Hunger Games. Now, the position was passed to eager young Prim. Right now, she is counting the dues collected. The Skoll recieved 34 dollars in exchange of homework services that day. Seems like alot, but all that is distributed equally among the 30  
members of the Skoll.  
Not only that, but Ms. Deise was close to discovering the hidden list of members of the Skoll. Every teacher was searching for that list due the rewards offered to the one who found it. Oh, and President Snow was the one who issued the search.

...

Later that day, Prim called a meeting. All the members of the Skoll came. Kids ranging from 8 to 17 years old sat in the secret meeting room.

"They are close to finding the list." Prim opened the meeting so nicely.

"I heard that President Snow said on tv that any kid in the District 12 Skoll shall be murdered with no mercy." Said an older child.

"But why does Snow even care?"

"I am glad you asked" said Prim. "President Snow rules on ignorance. The less people know about his evil, the less they will resist. He is afraid that we are getting too smart and too powerful. The truth is, Snow is afraid."

That note sent the room a buzz with chatter and doubt.

"I am just letting you know that I am moving the list and you have nothing to be afraid of." Prim said as she left the meeting.

That left the rest of the Skoll in the room wondering how they could make a difference.

* * *

**please review! It really means alot to me.**

**I usually reply and take your ideas into consideration!**

**~NessaMei**


	3. Rory Hawthorne and Cookies

Prim hurried home with the list in her pocket. In case you didn't know, the list contains all the names of the members of the Skoll and many records of homework deals made between them and the students.

As she reached home, she felt an eerie feeling like she was being followed... and then Rory Hawthorne jumped out from behind a couch and yelled "Gotcha!"

Prim laughed. Rory always made her laugh. He was so smart and funny. "What are you doing here, Rory?" Prim asked.

"Why are you asking? You don't want me here? Oh, I see how it is..." Rory must have been acting again.

"No, Rory, it's not that. It is just that you scared me. The teachers are closing in on me. I can't hide the list in school anymore. I don't know where to put it now." Tears fell gently from Prim's eyes. It was only her second week being Head Scholar and she already had a huge headache.

"Oh Rosy..." Rory wrapped Prim in a tight hug and brought her outside. A fresh breeze was passing by and Rory cupped Prim's head in his hands and they looked into each others' eyes...

Then, Katniss and Gale came back from hunting and Rory and Prim quickly acted casual and started talking about school.

"Hello, little duck." Said Katniss. "How was school today?"

Prim pondered for a second. "Great. We are learning about how much coal is worth in school and about verbs in English."

"How about you, Rory?" Asked Gale.

"Same as always." Answered Rory.

"How about we all go inside and get some snacks? I think mom is making cookies!" Katniss suggested.

"Gale and Katniss started chattering as they headed inside, paying no heed to Rory and Prim.

With a quick kiss on the forehead, Rory said, "Let's go inside and get those cookies!"

* * *

**I would like to thank DancingChocolateSmudge for giving me the idea to do Prory fluff. Thanks for that!**

**If you liked the chapter, review!**


	4. Where?

President Snow was talking with Reticus Vars, the principle of the District 12 school.

"Something must be done, Reticus." Presidents Snow's voice got more angered by the minute.

"Why do we really need to find this list, Snow? Can't we just leave them alone? We have already searched and searched."

"Mr. Vars, what keeps order in this country? Hope, fear (which are handled by the Hunger Games), and ignorance. the smarter the people are, the more they think about overcoming me. so get me that list!"

The conversation was over.

...

The list.

The list.

Prim could not focuse on anything because the list took all her attention.

The thirty names written on it wavered in her mind.

She already memorized them:

-Attica Rende

-Madge Undersee

-Juliano Presi

-Lars Ancre

-Nella Conrod

-Blanca Heedseed

-Nior Darsen

and all the way to the last honorable name:

-Primrose Everdeen: Head Scholar

Prim dreaded the list, but she had too keep it. It was a formality and a way of keeping track of the Skoll. Where should Prim keep the list, though? At school the teachers would find it and at home Katniss would. Then Prim found the solution. "Rory?"

"Yeah, Rosy?" Rory was always so kind.

"Can you do me a favor? It is really important."

"Sure, anything you say."

Prim took a deep breath. "Can you keep the list for me?"

Rory looked shocked.

Then he opened his mouth to give Prim an answer...

* * *

**Thanks to StormOceanStar for the idea for this chapter!**

**In your reviews, tell me how Rory should answer!**

**Peace out.**


	5. Safe With Me

**Rory's response to Prim's question in the previous chapter is by DancinChocolateSmudge who is an awesome writer!**

* * *

"I... Prim, are you sure? It may be no safer with me then it is with you..."

Prim put the scroll with the list in Rory's hand and closed it. "Rory, there is no one I trust more than you. Take it. Please."

Rory smiled with his goofy grin and said, "Anything for you, Rosy." Then he kissed her cheek. Then the kids went inside Prim's house.

"Mom, how could you, again?" Katniss was screaming. The house was filled with smoke and something smelled burnt. "You always blank out. Haven't you thought that maybe Prim and I need a MOTHER?"

"I'm sorry, Katniss. It won't happen again." Mrs. Everdeen sounded genuinely sorry.

"It better not." Katniss was not quick to forgive.

"Come on Catnip, we can go get some fresh strawberries at the Hob." Gale was trying to soothe Katniss.

After Katniss and Gale left, Rory and Prim went to Mrs. Everdeen. "Mom, everything is okay. I heard but I bet it is not your fault." Prim was always the less hostile sibling.

"Yeah, Mrs. Everdeen. It could have happened to anyone." Rory also tried to help comfort her. For the rest of the day, Prim and Rory helped clean up the kitchen and they even made the family dinner. Every so often, Rory's hand would brush Prim's and he would whisper, "Don't worry, the list is safe with me."

...

The next day, Prim went to school feeling much more relieved without the list weighing her down. Before the rusty bell rang, she gave kids their completed homework and collected dues and redistributed them to the Skoll's "employees". The total profit made that day was $41.67. Not bad for an average day. After giving everyone their money, she ended up with $1.40. She would go buy some candy at the bakery after school with Rory.

"Hey, Prim." The face of the speaker was slightly familiar...

"I am Blanca Heedseed. I do 5th grade math homework for the Skoll."

No wonder she was so familiar...

"I was wondering if you and Rory were dating... you guys would make a really good couple, just saying. I was also wondering if you wanted to come to my house after school so we could work on homework and discuss Skoll stuff..." Blanca looked desperate.

"Umm, no Rory and I aren't dating and I would be honoured to be invited to your home!"

"Okay, meet me at the bush over there after school and we could walk together!"

"Deal!"

Now Prim was feeling rather happy. She had just made a new friend and the day barely started!


	6. The Enemy

**I wrote this chapter when I fould out that my ex is going out with a 6th grader now. He and I are in 7th now and he perfers a middle school newbie over me! The girls name was Carolina, similar to the name of the villain in this chapter except in this story, Rory is loyal to the girl he loves even though it may not seem that way in the beginning. I am so sad...**

* * *

After school, Prim met up with her new friend, Blanca Heedseed. As they walked to Blanca's house, they talked about all sorts of things like school, boys, etc.  
On the way to Blanca's house, Prim passed by the bakery to buy some sweets. "Hi, how may I help you?" Asked the baker's son, Peeta Mellark.  
"Umm, I would like a scoop of mints and some taffy." Prim replied. As Peeta scooped up the candy, she heard him mutter something. He then handed her a paper bag with the candy and told her, "Listen, tell your sister that Peeta from school says hi."  
Prim wondered if this Peeta kid liked hr sister...  
She would never let Katniss go out with Peeta. In the future, she hoped that she would marry Gale and that she would marry Rory so that they would be a big happy family.  
"Oh my gosh, Prim look over there!" Blanca pointed to the sidewalk. There, Prim saw Rory kissing Lyna Flecher, Prim's worst enemy.  
A year ago, Lyna almost told the officials where the list was kept in school. She used to have a high position in the Skoll, but after that action she was dumped. It seemed that now Lyna seemed bent on ruining Prim's life.  
Prim's eyes slowly filled with tears as she ran faster towards Blanca's house with Blanca trailing behind her muttering, "I am so sorry."  
"It is not your fault, it is not like you set them up." Prim didn't like to blame people for something they didn't do.  
"Thanks. Don't worry, you can forget about Rory. You are so pretty, you could get any guy anytime." Blanca was a really good friend.  
Prim smiled. "Come on, he doesn't matter. Lets go have fun!"

Rory frowned. Lyna Flecher was pretty. Rory knew that. Lyna liked him. Rory also knew that.  
Something that Rory also knew was that he liked Prim. Prim was one of those girls that you called pretty instead of hot. sh was innocent istead of daring. Prim was awesome.  
After school, Lyna took him somewhere and kissed him. He knew that no one was watching, yet he felt awkward. He didn't really love Lyna. He wished he could kiss Prim.  
"Why did you do that?" Rory asked Lyna after she kissed him.  
"didn't you like it? Most guys do wen I kiss them."

Lyna was right about that. Most boys fell for her HARD.

"Lyna, you are a good person, but I don't want to go out with you."

"Why? You perfer that Primrose girl over me?"

"Yes." Rory said as he walked away.

* * *

**review! I need help on deciding what to do with Lyna... Should she be a spy? An enemy? all i know is that i want her to go die in a hole... Oh, not in the story, in real life. The song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift keeps playing in my mind now...**

**Anyway, wish me luck and review!**


	7. Secret Spies and Revenge

**Don't start criticizing me in the length of this chapter. I am in a rush and I wanted to post something so here you go.**

* * *

**As Rory walked away, Lyna took out her state of the art communication device, otherwise known as a cell phone.**

"President Snow, I have planted the listening device on the suspect's lover."

"Lyna, what is the purpose of this?"

"Rory is Prim's lover and she trusts him with everything. Eventually we will catch a confession of being head scholar on tape and we will have proof that she is in this evil business!"

"But Lyna, why are you so intent on framing Prim? I honestly don't believe she is guilty."

"Because I KNOW that Prim is involved in this. It is always Prim this and Prim that. No one ever likes me. Especially Rory."

"Well Lyna, your personal affairs are none of my concern."

"When I get proof that Prim is guilty as charged, you will understand. Goodbye, sir."

Lyna hung up. No one understood her pain. Since 1st grade evryone liked Prim better than her. She didn't mind since they used to be best friends but then Prim ditched Lyna when Rory came into the picture. Ever since, Lyna has come looking for revenge and now she may finally get it.

* * *

**review! I wont post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. Pleasw try to understand.**


	8. The Forgiving and The Nonforgiving

"Prim! I can explain!"

Rory was waiting for Prim at their usual meeting place for school, but Prim was ignoring him.

"Prim! Lyna just took me there and then kissed me! I walked away and told her that I wasn't intrested. Please, Prim. You are the one I truly love."

Prim wanted to forgive Rory and she believed him, but she wasn't going to go easy.

"Fine, then. Keep ignoring me but no matter what happens, I will ALWAYS love you."

Prim suddenly stopped in her tracks, her eyes got teary, and she lunged at him with a hug.

"I am sorry I ever doubted you." Prim was truly sorry. "It is just... You know how I feel about Lyna."

The truth is, Prim didn't ditch Lyna. Lyna and Prim were bestfriends until Rory came along because they both liked him. When Rory chose Prim, Lyna walked out on Prim and swore to get her revenge. A bit harsh, don't you think?

...

Lyna was at school using her sound transmitting device to hear their whole conversation. She was hopping mad and green with envy. She wanted to get proof of the list FAST.

Lyna turned the machine off and went to talk to her friends.

"Hey, Flora. Did you do the math homework yet? It was hard, right?"

"Actually, I tried using the Skoll to get my homework done today. They returned it to me and I checked it out with Beth and they did it perfectly!"

It bothered Lyna to see how her best friend was praising the enemy.

"Well, try not to use the Skoll again and do your own work." Lyna snapped.

"Why? I like the skoll. It is fast and effective."

"If you use the Skoll one more time, I will report you to the officials!"

Beth and Flora's jaws dropped. Lyna was turning into some vicious creature they have never seen before. Lyna's evil, twisted heart was showing on the outside more and more.

...

At home after school, Lyna was in her room crying. Primrose Everdeen has stolen everything from her. Her love, her friends, her dignity, and her sanity. Lyna has gone too far into revenge that she wont be able to go back to normal until she brings Prim down. Now Lyna has a new idea how to...


	9. Plan B and C

**Sorry I haven't updated in some time! I didnt have any ideas...**

* * *

****"Aaron Winston Oz. You pay me this very minute!"

"Or what? You gonna tell on me?

Oh wait... Ya can't!"

Aaron Oz was a regular costumer of the Skoll, but owed the black market a huge debt. Now he was refusing to pay.

"If you mention one more work about me not paying, I will tell the authorities!"

Prim and Blanca walked away defeated. They were losing control of the Skoll. It looked like it would collapse at any moment.

"Hey, Prim. I heard about what happened with Aaron." Rory joined in on te conversation.

"It's okay. The Skoll will never trust him again and we will move on. Lets hurry home. I have a bunch of Skoll work to do."

The three friends ran all the way to Blanca's house.

…

"I said you were supposed to put up more of a fight! Have them at your mercy!" Lyna Flecher was frantic. She had hired Aaron to threaten the Skoll but it didn't seem to work.

"I'm telling you, it had no affect and now I can't use the Skoll! What point does this all have?"

"Revenge, Aaron. You will eventually find out what it is, and how powerful it can be. I guess now its time for Plan C to ruin the Skoll and especially Primrose Everdeen..."

* * *

**I need ideas for Lyna's "Plan C"... Help or else the next chapter isn'tcoming soon!**


	10. Thanksgiving

**In honor of Thanksgiving, I won't be updating any of my stories. However, there is a one shot on the Hunger Games about Thanksgiving that I just posted. It is called Remember: The Story of Thanksgiving. Please read it, I think it is very nice and cute! :3**


	11. The Young and the Restless

**President Snow's POV**

****Chaos. Yes, there is chaos in the Skoll. Oh, yes Primrose Everdeen. I know it was you. Why don't I single you out, why don't I make you pay? Well, everyone needs a little hope, even in school. Why don't I tell Lyna I don't need her? She wants her revenge. Now, Primrose Everdeen will be destroyed. Chaos and revenge will consume her and the Skoll, and that will be the end. Yes, I will leave everything as it is. That will be enough punishment in itself.

**Lyna's POV**

****Why wasn't President Snow answering?! This was very serious. I finally got pictures of Prim doing Skoll work, and President Snow wasn't answering my calls! I must destroy the Skoll though. I must destroy Prim, but I must take matters into my own hands...

* * *

**it's short, but I didn't know what else to write. Please review, cuz I need some is ideas really badly!**


	12. In Cahoots and A Volunteer

**I got alot of reviews asking me to start mentioning the Games, so here you go!**

* * *

**President Snow's POV**

****"I need some favors done, Crane.". I demanded. "Who do you want reaped this year?" Ah, that Crane. Always one step ahead of me. "A District 12 girl." "Hmm, because of the Skoll, right?" "Yes. Her name is Primrose Everdeen. Make sure she is reaped!" "No problem, Snow. Consider it done."

**Katniss Everdeen's POV**

****I just got reaped for the 74th Hunger Games. Not really, I volunteered for my sister. Poor Prim, she must be sad. I can't believe Effie chose her name from the reaping ball. I mean, one slip of paper from thousands! It's not like they aher had her name on them or anything. I promised Prim I would win for her. I just hope she and my mother can make it. I asked Gale to protect them, but I'm not sure she can hold out on her own. My poor little duck...

**Third person**

****"What?!" "I told you, Snow, the girl's sister volunteered!" "That was not supposed to happen, Seneca. You assured me that girl would get reaped!" "No one has ever volunteered from District 12 before, sir."

A smile crept up Snow's face. "Yes, Katniss Everdeen. The brave volunteer from the outlying district. It would be so sad if she died, right Seneca?" The head gamemaker caught on. "Yes... It would be most unfortunate. Especially for her poor little sister and her helpless mother. Maybe she will die of natural disease. Maybe the Careers. Maybe even mutts. It would be so sad..."

"Just make it happen." The Preaident of Panem said as he walked away.

* * *

**Please review! Should I make the next chapter about:**

**A. Prim's reaction to the reaping**

**B. Train scene**

**C. Peetniss**

**D. Cut directly to the Games**

**E. If you have a better idea, tell me!**

**~NessaMei **


	13. Poor Gale

My sister. Reaped. My family's only source of income. Given a death sentence. How should I feel? I can't do anything about it. All I can do is watch as the Gamemakers toy and torture my sister! I should have never let her volunteer.

Fortunately, she has hunting experience. She might stand a chance. For now Gale is helping my family but eventually it would be too much for him... Katniss, you must come back. For me.

* * *

Prim. I can't stop thinking of my sister who would be here waiting to die if I didn't volunteer. Now I'll be the one to die. Peeta promised he would do everything he could to save me, but I don't want him to. He deserves a fair chance at life too. He has his mom, dad, and brothers to get back to. I only have momand Prim. And then there is Gale. I don't know how I feel about him. Should I run away with him into the woods? Should I go out with him? There are no many questions I need to answer. That is, if I make it back.

* * *

**short chapter, this one. The next will be about the chariots! It will be at least 100 words for each review I get so keep them coming!**


	14. Or Do I?

"Hey, wait up Prim!" Yelled someone as she ran behind me as I was headed for school. "I heard what happened to your sister. I'm sorry." Said my friend, Blanca Heedseed. "It's ok, I'm sure she will make it out alive." "Yeah, your sister sure is a fighter! Listen, if you are going to close the Skoll, it's fine by me. So much chaos, the risk of getting caught, and now you must be worried for your sister." "Actually, I was planning on keeping it open. Ya know, to distract me? I just hope people will continue supporting me." "Well, you can always count me in, Prim." After that, She and I walked happily to school.

* * *

Today I arrived at the Capitol. I had many fans screaming my name and worshipping me, but that didn't matter. All I knew was that I had to get back to Prim. I soon met My prep team who scrubbed me up and plucked hairs from my body. I felt so raw and exposed. I didn't want to do this. I came here to win, not for beauty. The next day I went to training. I didn't want to do this but I had to, to win. Later came the individual scoring. I got mad. I didnt esnt to do this and I wasn't being paid attention to. I shot the arrow at the pig's mouth. Not that I wanted to. Later on, the scores came. I got an 11. Not that I wanted to. My score would attract more enemies. I didn't want that. All I wanted to do was go home. I went to the interviews. I didn't want to. All I wanted was to see Prim. I wanted to go home. Peeta announced his undying love for me. I was forced to play star-crossed lovers with him. I didn't want that. Or did I?

* * *

**I need more ideas for the next chapter so please review! Ya know you wanna!**

**-NessaMei**


End file.
